Medio amigo
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Penny tuvo una gran idea para obsequiar a su medio amigo. Simon no puede quitarle eso.


_**Nota:** Cumplo mi palabra de publicar cositas hoy... a pesar de que sean tonterìas sin sentido y mate todo mi angst en pos de estos personajes taaan lindos XD _

_Las cursivas son para recuerdos._

 _Ahora sì, a leer._

* * *

Simon seguía moviendo libros de un lado a otro; más llevado por el entusiasmo de Penny que por un objeto real.

Los libros eran cientos, literalmente. Amontonados en pilas en el suelo, sobre el respaldo del sofá y el mármol de la cocina. Algunos aún en cajas que Penny iba vaciando.

—Esta fue una gran idea —comentó Simon.

— _Tú_ idea —recalcó su amiga, dejando una pila sobre el mármol de la cocina.

—Penny ¿De verdad me echarás la culpa de esto?

—Por supuesto. Esto es demasiado grande como para desperdiciarlo en un gesto de una _media amiga_. Debe ser romántico —le aseguró.

Penny llamaba a Baz su _medio amigo_ , desde aquella vez en que el vampiro hizo un comentario sobre que ella tenía solo dos amigos y medio. Lo cual estaba bien para ambos. En primer lugar porque ninguno quería admitir que se llevaban bien realmente y en segundo porque tenían un horrible humor (según Simon) sobre Baz estando medio muerto.

 _—Estoy muerto —diría Baz._

 _—No, solo estás medio muerto. Caminas y eso —agregaría Penny, con una risita contagiosa, antes de que Simon pudiera decir algo._

La morena había protestado y cuestionado la ética del Mago y su mismísima madre por no devolver los objetos personales de Natasha Pitch a su familia, luego de su muerte.

— _¡Es malvado!_ _—le dijo a Simon, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido, cuando le contó la historia de cómo descubrió que Baz era un bebé adorable, luego de haberlo hallado en la oficina del director de la escuela, una noche._

Simon debió saber que Penny no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Algunos días después, el rubio encontró su piso compartido atestado de cajas.

 _—Nadie es dueño de esto más que un Pitch —anunció con sonrisa victoriosa, a modo de bienvenida._

Resultó que luego de enterarse de que las cosas de Natasha Pitch seguían en su vieja oficina, llamó a su madre para discutir lo inmoral de seguir con ello, en su nuevo puesto de directora. Luego telefoneó a su padre (porque su madre no dio el brazo a torcer, argumentando lo importante de esos libros mágicos, con todo ese conocimiento que aún no había tocado). Y cientos de minutos después, las cajas fueron enviadas hasta ellos.

Baz siempre dijo que Bunce era implacable.

—¿Crees que formar un corazón con ellos sería demasiado? —preguntó ella, sacando a Simon de su ensimismamiento—. Tù podrías pararte en medio.

—Dime que bromeas —pidió suplicante.

Entonces, Baz entró la puerta, sin llamar antes, gracias a la llave que supuestamente poseía para emergencias, pero se dedicaba a usar cada vez.

Simon y Penny se quedaron estáticos, por un momento, con las manos en la masa, mientras Baz paseaba la mirada por el gran desastre que se desenvolvía frente a él. Tranquilo, caminó hasta el sofá para dejar el morral de la universidad.

—¡Simon! Dijiste que llegaría a las cinco —le reprochó Penny.

—¡Se suponía que lo haría! —respondió en su defensa.

—Pero faltó mi profesor de estadísticas —agregó Baz, cuando caminó aburrido, hasta el mármol de la cocina para tomar uno de los libros de la pila para echar un vistazo a la portada.

—¡Sorpresa! —Penny soltó un gritito apenas audible, extendiendo los brazos a los lados, decepcionada de saber que gran parte del impacto se había perdido; aún llevaba libros en ambas manos.

Simon observó a su novio, torciendo los labios en una sonrisa suave. No importaba que Baz se esforzara por ocultar lo que ocurría realmente en su mente; al igual que su padre, no podían contra el recuerdo de Natasha. Esa mujer derribaba los muros a su alrededor, aún fallecida.

El vampiro estaba hundido en la nostalgia. Dulce y amarga.

—¿Cómo…? —susurró con la mirada agacha, ocultándose detrás del cabello negro.

—Fue Penny.

—¡Simon! —le reprochó la chica, sin darse cuenta del respingo que dio Baz. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y el libro apretado contra el pecho, como si lo abrazara.

—No podía quitarte esto —se defendió Simon con una sonrisa—. Fue tu idea ¡Y fue una buena idea!

La chica suspiró rendida.

—Gracias, Penélope —dijo Baz; suave, casi con vergüenza.

—No hay de qué —aseguró con un encogimiento de hombros y una de esas miradas llenas de ternura que solía guardar para Simon.

Simon nunca podría quitarles eso.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** No sè si recuerdan que en el baile de graduaciòn Baz le dice a Simon que Penny no puede olvidarlo porque solo tiene dos amigos y medio. Yo interpretè que se referìa a èl mismo como ese medio y no pude evitar tomarlo para este pequeño fic. Me pareciò adorable. _

_Pueden comentar para saber què les pareciò. Yo respondo a todo y me hacen feliz._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
